Twilight's Lustful Descent
by Lilith911
Summary: Twilight finds a book, this book contains visions, these visions make her wet, now she has to destroy it... After one more look
1. Prologue

(Not written by me... You'll understand if you read the author's note)

As Twilight entered the library after a day of flying lessons from Rainbow Dash, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Geez, I know I asked Rainbow to put me through my paces, but when it comes to flying, she can be a real slave driver." She shook her head. "After all that, I really need to unwind. Maybe I can find a good book to...read…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes fell on the book sitting out on the table. Her eyebrow twitched slightly. "Why isn't this book shelved? Spike! SPIKE!" she shouted out. When there was no response, she blinked. "Oh yeah, I gave him the day off since I'd be flying with Rainbow all day." She chuckled nervously. "Can't believe I forgot about that." She walked forward, deciding to shelve the book herself. "Let's see, where does this book go-" She froze. "Wait, this isn't one of the library's books!"

She knew every book in the library by heart, and she'd never seen this one before. The whole outside cover was pitch black. On the cover was an etching of a cat, looking somewhere between a housecat and a panther, wearing curious gilded jewelry. In the upper right corner of the front cover was a symbol she didn't recognize, resembling a highly embroidered eye. There were letters under the image of the cat, but Twilight didn't recognize the language they were in, and they were closer to pictures than letters as she was used to.

"I've never seen this book before," Twilight breathed. "Where could it have come from?" She slowly opened the book...and blinked. "Wait…" She flipped back to the cover, then to the inside. "I can't read the cover, but the inside is plain as day. Wait…" She blinked, staring at the first line of the first page. "'To you who seek joy in magic, may my workings be your guide. Follow my footsteps, and find pleasure.' This…" She looked down, examining some of the writing. "This is a spellbook! A spellbook created for those whom learning is more important than power! Amazing! What kind of spells can it teach me?" She turned to the next page. "A table of contents? That's new. I've never seen a spellbook with a Table of Contents. This must be for really advanced magics. Let's see...Summoning?" Twilight blinked, then shook her head. "Don't want to summon something that I've never heard of, I'll look at that section later. Transformations? ...maybe later. Portals?" She thought about that for a time. "I don't know why, but that concept worries me. Scrying? That sounds like it would be safe enough."

She flipped through the pages. "'Mystic Viewer, the most basic of these Scrying Spells, for you who seeks to see more than your life has offered.' This seems like the perfect spell to start with." She traced her hoof down the spell requirements. "Hmm...I'll need to go borrow some components from Zecora, and purchase a few ingredients in town. I've never seen a spell that required raw magic power and foci and ingredients before." She smiled. "I can't wait to try it out. And it looks like there's recommended safety measures for first time casters of this kind of magic. This is so exciting!" Eagerly, Twilight raced out to gather what she would need, the book flipping closed behind her.

On the cover of the book, the etched cat shifted, got up, and stretched, a soft purring filling the air. Blinking open her eyes, the cat turned to stare at where Twilight had been sitting, and smiled. Letting off a soft chuckle, the cat curled back into its original position, awaiting the alicorn's return.

A/N:

Welcome to the story, this is a collection of RPs from the group Lilith911's "Special" House made into genuine stories for your entertainment, this first chapter was not an RP, but actually, an introduction to how we will be presenting the rest, have fun, and new chapters will come out as people RP and decide to spend half an hour to publish it.

I would just like to thank Vic Viper for his help in getting the group running and aiding me in setting the story parameters up, and Tatsurou for all of his help with the story, such as writing the prologue and the descriptions, and showing everyone else that the process of converting an RP to a story is not so hard.


	2. Extra Credit

Extra Credit

Written by: Tatsurou

In concert with: Naughty_Ranko

Twilight stared down at the spellbook, reading carefully. "Alright," she said calmly, "I'm pretty sure I've figured this spell out." She traced the tip of her hoof over the lines. "Here's the right mystic frequency...the right formulae…" She turned to examine the wards that she'd set up. "And with luck, the containment field I've erected will be strong enough that - even if I do lose control of the working - the only thing to get blasted by magical feedback will be me." She fluttered her new wings somewhat nervously. "While I don't think it will come to that, if it does, at least I'll find out how much truth there is in the 'alicorn regeneration' rumors." She'd heard alicorns - like Celestia, Luna, and possibly herself - had a much higher healing rate than normal ponies. Celestia had forbidden her from experimenting in that deliberately. "Well, here I go."

Closing her eyes, she focused her magic. The lavender glow surrounded her horn, and the magic began to gather. Sparks of electricity appeared in the air before her. As the glow around her horn intensified, the mystic foci embedded in the runic seals began to glow, working to contain the released magic. The glow around her horn began to lose color, fading towards purest white. The electrical discharges in front of her became continuous, beginning to look like a ball of lightning lashing out at everything surrounding it, although the lightning struck inward rather than outward, the ball at the center growing slowly. As the glow around Twilight's horn became pure white, she opened her eyes, blazing white light pouring forth from them. The sphere of lightning before her imploded.

Floating in the air before her was a swirling white disc that seemed to be made of cloud, floating vertically in the air before her. Twilight clapped her hooves happily. "I did it!" she cried happily. She flipped over a page of the book. "Now...what exactly did I do?" She read carefully. "Mystic Viewer...but what does it let me view?"

The disc began to clear, becoming a swirl of white surrounding the image of a location, a location Twilight recognized. "That's Canterlot High!" she squealed happily. "This spell must let me view other worlds!" She bounced happily, eager to look in on her friends from her time in the human world. As the viewer began to shift perspective, Twilight locked her eyes on the image as it focused on two individuals. Seeing them, however, only confused her. "That's odd," she said, gazing at them. "I don't remember anyone dressed like that while I was there…" As sound began coming through as well as image, Twilight fell silent to hear what happened.

Rune sat at his desk, staring over at the student still in the classroom after school. He knew what this was about. Her work only earned her a 'C' on that last test. She's going to want to try and talk me into giving her a higher grade, for whatever reason, he thought to himself. We'll see what happens.*

Ranko fidgeted a bit before walking up to the his desk, when all the other students had finally left. "Mr. Rune. Might I have a moment?" she asked, looking down at the floor.

He looked over at her. "Of course, Ranko. What did you need?"*

She put her hands down on his desk and leaned forward, making sure he had a good view of her cleavage. Hopefully that, coupled with the tightness of the uniform, the shortness of her skirt, and her curvacious figure would make things go smoother. "You know that I was ill for a time, so I'm going to fail gym class and I need at least a B in your biology class to make up for it," she said, trying to be casual. "I was wondering if there was some extra credit work I could do? To improve my grade, you know." She smiled winsomely.

He plainly noticed the view. From his reaction, it wasn't the first time a female student had attempted to use sexual wiles on him to get something out of him. I've never let it effect me before, he thought silently. However, he let his eyes travel over Ranko, at how tightly her uniform fit and the shortness of her skirt - shorter than regulations likely permitted - This gives me an idea. "Perhaps there might be," he said with a smile. He tapped his desk. "Take a seat here, and we'll talk about it." Standing up, he walked over to the door, discretely locking it and pocketing the key.

Ranko sat on the edge of the desk and took just that extra second, before crossing her legs. "Oh, that's wonderful." She clapped her hands together. "I was thinking that I could do an essay on ... sexual reproduction." She smiled lasciviously, obviously trying to get a rise of some sort out of the teacher. "It's been the best lecture you've given this term, but far too short. I'd like to study it a little more ... in-depth."

He looked over at her. You're playing right into my hands, he thought, grinning. "An essay? I'm afraid that the end of term is far too close for you to finish writing it and let me grade it in time for it to affect your grade." He walked right up to her. "However, given the subject matter, since you seem so...passionate...about it...perhaps a..." He threw his arm over her shoulders, letting his hand fall across her breast, gently squeezing. "Practical exam?"

She struggled to keep a straight face. She obviously wasn't prepared to go quite this far. But if I fail this class, I can kiss CHS goodbye, she thought silently. "Weeeeellll," she began. Her fingers danced up his leg and in the vicinity of his zipper. "I haven't had time to study, but I suppose I would be up for either a hands on demonstration or an oral exam on short notice."

Rune smirked at her. "Well, I suppose we can start with a hands on demonstration then, as a refresher course." He continued to fondle her breast, bringing his other hand slowly up her inner thigh - starting by just trailing the tips of his fingers up and down, then rubbing his whole hand, before finally rubbing her through her panties. "Then, when I feel you're ready, I can give you that oral exam to test your knowledge." He grinned, plainly having no intention of stopping there, although this was not noticeable to Ranko.

She resisted the instinct to brush his hand away. I suppose that's alright, she thought to herself. Better make him cum quickly, though. She unzipped his pants and pulled his member out from his pants. "Hmm, good," she said as she saw his size. "Lots of room to demonstrate. First, lubrication." She leaned down and spat on the tip, beginning to rub the shaft with her hand.

Now that she was bent over, Rune smiled, placing his hand on her rear, squeezing it before once more rubbing Ranko through her panties. "That's good," he said, grinning. "But remember not to take it too fast. Slow and steady is the way to do it."*

"Of course," Ranko replied. "And it's important to alternate." She closed her thumb and middle finger around the shaft, continuing to slide up and down slowly. She then used her index finger to draw circles on the glans.

Rune nodded, enjoying the sensation. "Very good. Now show me what you've learned." He grinned wickedly. "Since you seem so passionate about the subject, I presume you have indulged in...extracurricular studies on the subject?" he asked, grinning at the use of metaphor.

Ranko nodded, quickening her pace a little. "I'm part of a ... study group," she said, settling on a proper metaphor. "We meet on the second floor of the library from time to time."

Rune smiled. "You don't say? I'll have to stop by sometime, see what study techniques you use." He slid her panties to the side and begin rubbing her lower lips directly.

She slid off the table with an awkward smile, getting her secret spot out of his reach. She knelt down in front of him. "Sure, feel free to stop by. We could use an advisor." Gotta remember to tell the others to use the nurse's office for a while, she mentally noted. "Why don't we move on? My peers tell me that I'm the best at demonstrating oral sensitivity." She began to lick the underside of his cock.

Rune nodded with a smile. "Alright, we can move on to that." He smiled, looking down on her. "Tell me, have you also studied the effect of...visual stimulation on the process?"

The sigh that escaped Ranko's mouth was barely audible. Geez, this guy is a real perv, she thought. I could get away with wiggling my hips a little for Mr. Terada. "Of course," she said aloud. She pulled her top over her head and let it fall to the side, but kept her bra on. "Let's not get too caught up in the formating of the page, though. You'll want to evaluate my deeper understanding of the subject matter." She winked at him, obviously hoping this would suffice, and took the tip of his cock in her mouth, wiggling her tongue along the line where the glans and shaft met.*

He enjoyed the view she granted him, letting her continue her work on his member. "Well, your knowledge so far as demonstrated is...satisfactory," he replied, letting that barb sting her pride. "Surely your knowledge is more...extensive."

Ranko didn't reply. Her only response was to take his cock deeper into her mouth, stopping just before she gagged. Her hands began to fondle his balls.

Rune gritted his teeth, suppressing a moan of pleasure. "Hmm...perhaps your knowledge of the subject is more extensive than I thought." He smiled somewhat wickedly. "Continue your demonstration, but perhaps indulge in alternative technique?"

Ranko looked up at him, her eyes almost a glare. Goddamit, man, she snarled internally. I get it already. You're not gonna be happy until I give you the full scenic view. She reached around her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Her annoyance was starting to show on her face as she wrapped her breasts around her teacher's member and began to slide up and down its length.

Rune watched her with a smile, obviously enjoying the new stimulation, but he noticed his student's irritation. "Surely you've learned that at least the appearance of mutual enjoyment is important?" he said playfully.

Ranko put her best fake smile on and looked up at him. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Rune?" she asked, feigning joy and enthusiasm. "I'm enjoying myself very much. It hardly seems like school work." She tried to cover for the slip-up by sliding one hand into her panties, letting go of her breasts in the process. Her eyes showed surprise as she discovered that she was actually starting to get a little wet.*

Rune smiled at her. "That's good. I'd hate to think you were...unwilling to work to improve your grade." Since Ranko had released her breasts to touch herself, he grabbed hold of them and began squeezing them around his thrusting member. "Perhaps you could demonstrate some co-operative technique?"*

Ranko managed to hide her irritation. I wanna wipe that smug grin off your face so badly, she thought silently. So why is this turning me on so much? She stuck out her tongue, so it hit the tip of Rune's dick every time he thrust.

Rune smiled at her efforts. "Surely your other hand has things to do as well?" His voice had a tension, implying his moment was approaching, but he plainly wanted to make her work for it.

Ranko looked up at him through her eyelashes. She cupped his sack with her free hand. But I'm not done yet. Inch by inch her fingers moved forward, until they finally felt her teacher's anus. She could feel his cock throbbing every time it slapped against her tongue. This should do the trick, she thought as she pushed one finger lightly against his ass.

Without warning, he released her breasts and grabbed her head. Shoving his dick into her open mouth, he released his seed into her throat, silently urging her to swallow it all. She clamped her lips down around his cock, knowing this was what he wanted, and began to swallow, managing to gulp down every drop. When he let go, she licked up the last few drops that were still on his member and looked up. "Well, teach? Do I get a passing grade?"

The teacher's smile was deceptively innocent. "Well, I see that you have passed your oral exam. However, there are other things I need to test you on." His grin widened slightly. "I will need to review your ...self study technique." He was openly smirking at her now, leaning back against his desk.*

Ranko resisted the urge to facepalm. Enough with the double entendres already! "Fine, if you insist." She pulled down her panties and sat on a student's desk. She raised her knees up to her ears, giving her teacher a good view. She began to rub her pussy slowly. "But that's it," she said firmly. "We're done after this."

Rune sat back against his desk, watching her stimulate herself. "Well, if this is as far as you'll let me test you, I expect to see the fullness of your technique, then." He walked forward, sitting on a desk right in front of her, so that there was barely any space at all between them.

Ranko began to knead her breast with her left hand while her right continued to rub along her entrance. She began to pant. Feeling a man's eyes on her was really starting to make her horny. "Say, I'm always looking to expand my knowledge. Why don't you show me how you do it, too?"

Rune smiled. "Well, alright." Placing his hand on his shaft, he began to stroke the length slowly. "I use a combination of tactile and visual stimulation to achieve the desired result. Perhaps you can help me a bit with the latter?" His gaze on her becomes intense. "Spread your legs wider. Give me a better view of all you're doing."

She did as she was told, not really resisting anymore, and spread her legs wider, seemingly unaware of how inviting she was making herself. She spread her lips with her fingers, showing him her overflowing, pink insides. Then she started to play with her clit.

Seeing her overflowing flower, dripping with her sweet nectar, excited Rune to no end. I'm not waiting any longer, he thought, standing up. Coming right up to her, he braced the tip of his throbbing member against her spread lips, his arms trapping her so she couldn't flee.

Ranko's eyes widened as she felt the fleshy tip against her lower lips, and she pushed against his chest. "Wait! What are you doing? This wasn't part of the deal!" she cried out plaintively.

Rune smiled at her. "Wasn't it? I told you I would test the fullness of your knowledge in this matter." He began to slowly push his way into her, stretching the moment of penetration out as much as he could.

Ranko gave a small glare, but there wasn't much of an edge to it. As he pushed into her, her hips surged forward to meet him of their own accord. She needed a cock right now, no matter how much she hadn't wanted this to happen. "Fine," she grumbled, "but I better get a fucking A+ outta this."

Rune smirked down at her. "Not with that attitude you won't," he said, thrusting into her as deep as he could go. "Remember what I said about mutual enjoyment?"*

Ranko moaned as she felt him go all the way inside. The boys in the study group are nothing compared to this, she thought in near ecstasy. This is the feeling of a man inside me! She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. "You want me to enjoy myself? Fine." She covered his lips with hers and thrust her tongue into his open mouth.

He returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around his phallus. As his tongue danced with hers, he began to move back and forth inside her. His hands lifted up to caress her breasts, squeezing them gently.

Ranko's legs closed around Rune's hips, pulling him in deeper. She broke off the kiss and started nibbling at his collar bone. He leaned forward in response, nipping lightly at her ear. He began to thrust into her more vigorously, pinching and tweaking her nipples as he did so.

She moaned with every thrust, feeling herself getting ever closer to orgasm. "Oh, fuck yes! Do it harder! Fuck me with your dirty cock, teach!" she screamed out.

Rune leaned forward suddenly, pinning Ranko on her back to the desk as he began to pound into her violently, trying to hold myself back, to time his release to his student's.

Ranko screamed loudly. "Oh, yes. Come on! Pump it into me! I need a fresh sample for my advanced studies!" Her toes curled and her insides tightened. "Cummmiiinnng!" Her last scream triggered his release deep inside her, spraying his cum all along her inner walls and deep into her womb. As the moment passed, he leaned across her, catching his breath.

Ranko smirked at her teacher, panting. "Now if I'm not mistaken, that's how babies are made," she said jokingly. "You might wanna ask Principal Celestia for a raise. Cause today wasn't a safe day."

Rune grinned back at her, obviously looking forward to her reaction to his next statement. "I'm sure Mom would be more than happy to pay extra for grandchildren," he said with a smirk.

She blinked, trying to comprehend what was just said. Then she threw her head back and laughed. "Is that so? In that case we'll have to name it after her, if it's a girl."

Rune smirked. "Indeed. She'll be happy, that's for sure, after our last talk." He mimicked Principal Celestia's voice. "'Here you are, the only young male teacher in a school full to the brim with hot young girls in tight fitting uniforms all giving you doe eyes, and the crèche is still empty! Fix it, already!'" He chuckled. "I think she may have redesigned the new uniform with something like this in mind."*

Ranko stroked Rune's hair. How did I not see how handsome he is before now? "So you'll put in a good word for me concerning my grades?" she asked playfully, giving him a wink. "In return you can give me a pop quiz whenever you like."

Rune smirked in response. "Don't worry. Given the effort you put in, I think I can easily have your absences overlooked and credit for the missed assignments." He lightly nipped her ear. "And I'll be sure to give you a proper pop quiz regarding your studies when the times are right." His silver eyes seemed to glimmer. "Of course, I hope you won't mind meeting my father soon. The 'Big D' doesn't like too many surprises." He chuckled. "But as he would say...welcome to the family."

Twilight stared blankly as the image faded. "W...what?" she gasped out. "Wait...Celestia's son? And...teacher? Sex? But didn't he...and then she...and…" Then something else clicked in her mind. "Wait, 'Big D'? That sounds like a mob boss or something, but who could be-Discord?" She shook her head. "No, no, no, no, NO! It wouldn't be like that! Celestia'd never have a kid with Discord, or arrange it so her son could get away with molesting his students like that! It makes no sense!" She shuddered a bit, struggling to catch her breath. "So why was it so bucking hot?"

Realising what she said, she brought her hoof down hard on the magical foci she'd used to control the spell, ending it. "No, that was not sexy! I was not turned on by that! And I am never using that spell again!" Turning, she grabbed the book with her magic, ready to banish it to a nether dimension or something similar...but paused. "But...I can't really blame the book for it. I mean, it's not like the spell is designed to only lock onto things like that. I'll just...put it away somewhere for now." She set it down on the table. Turning, she went up the stairs. "And the cold shower I'm about to take is for hygiene purposes only!" she shouted to no one in particular.

Behind her, an ominous glow briefly surrounded the book, accompanied by a mischievous giggle.


	3. Midnight Express

Midnight Express

Written by: Lilith911

In concert with:Tatsurou

"Aah~! My head!" Twilight groaned, slumping her face down into the middle of the page she had been reading in her current object of study, The Movement of Magic: Liquid Transfer. Her eyelids fluttered and she tried to raise herself from the page to go to bed, muttering to herself as she did, "Why did I have to pick the ten most boring subjects to study tonight?" She gave up on her attempt to get up and rested her head back down, "I should have at least picked a better books!" She had already read every book in the library by this point, but in an effort to refresh her memory for the self made test she had decided she would be taking the next day. Twilight began to snore with her muzzle buried in the book, a small line of drool escaping her mouth to land on the page.

A few minutes after she drifted off, down below in the main library area, there was a brief flash of light and a soft feminine giggle that floated through the house. Upon hearing this, Twilight jerked awake muttering incoherently about postulates and cake. She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, "Mmmm, I have to go to bed" She got up and closed the copy of The Movement of Magic, and then moved off towards bed, her sleep addled brain not registering what had woken her up.

Just before she reached her bed though, down in the main room there was another small flash and Twilight suddenly didn't feel tired anymore, in fact, she felt more awake than she had in a while. Suddenly alert, the smart mare knew that the sudden return to wakefulness was not natural and she nervously cast her eyes around the room for whatever could have done it "What was that?" she looked over to Spike who had apparently not been disturbed and she tried to remember if she knew any spells that would cause the effect "I don't know of any spells that revitalise the body..."

Now nervous, she decided to try to fall asleap anyway. After a few restless minuets in her bed, she gave up and, not wanting to disturb Spike, quietly made her way downstairs, intent on getting a snack. When she reached the kitchen she hastily pulled out a daffodil sandwich from the cooler and took it over to the kitchen table to eat. She sat down, and so that she would be able to see properly, cast a light spell. Instead of letting her take bites without missing, the sandwich instead poked her in her wide eye as she gasped in shock at what she saw lying on the table.

The spell book she had found two days ago lay on the table inconspicuously, softly set aglow by the light of the spell Twilight had cast. "I... I didn't put that there" she stuttered out, her sandwich falling to the ground as she lost concentration with her magic, her nethers growing warm as her repressed memories from two days before resurfacing.

"I can't," she said to the cool air in the room while she stared at the strange book, "It's not propper for a princess." Staring at it, Twilight was torn, her naturall instantaneous rejection being equaled by the sudden and fierce libodo that had sprung up inside her. The two sides struggled for a few moments before the burning grew to great and she rationalized her next action, "I need to make sure that it wasn't a fluke," She giggled to herself, relaxing now that she had a good reason to do what she had planned, "Yes, I have to make sure that it wasn't a fluke..."

She quickly gathered the things she needed to cas the spell, arranging them around the book as was instructed. She was thankful that the spell did not call for much of each ingredient, as it was, she had enough for a few more casts. Twilight then opened the book to the correct page and cast the spell, the color once again falling from her horn as the ball of energy appeared for the second time in the tree house. It began sucking in the ingredients and sending of sparks all around the room before imploding in front of her and causing a glowing silvery disk to float above the book.

As Twilight looked into it, she saw a silvery train compartment with one lone woman standing in it, this told Twilight that she was probably once again veiwing the canterlot high universe, however, in this viewing, it was night and the woman was alone. Twilight couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and let out a sigh and looking away from the scene. But before she could use her magic to bring up her notepad and pencil to observe, her head was forcefully twisted back around and her vision started to tunnel, letting her view only the product of her spell as the train came to a stop and a lone figure walked in.

As Hiryu got on board the subway car late that night, he noticed that there was only one other person on board, a rather pretty pony girl in a nice red dress, settling nicely against her pink fur. He approached slowly to stand next to her.

Lila looked around as the train car stopped and another passenger got on. She was confused because nobody ever got on at this time of the night, but she let it go and just let the fuzzy haze from the alcohol cloud her mind as she closed her eyes to wait for the train to start moving again.

He walked up beside her, standing next to her, looking her up and down. The way the dress hugged her figure was quite enticing, and he was glad to see that there was only the two of them on the train that night. Maybe I'll have some fun, he thought to himself. Noticing the slight blush on her cheeks from her being somewhat tipsy, and the scent of alcohol on her breath, he grinned wider, showing all his teeth. The light in the car glinted off his scales, drawing attention to the fact that he was only wearing a loin cloth.

Noticing that the stranger had come up close, Lila opened her eyes a little to see who they were, the drunken haze causing her to delude herself into thinking that it was her crush who had come. Upon seeing the dragon standing next to her, though, she let out a gasp and naturally backed away a little. Not wanting to appear racist, she immediately came back to her original position and smiled at the large dragonoid. Noticing the tooth filled grin he had plastered on his face made her drop it though and she looked down, ashamed.

Hiryu let his eyes rove over her figure, enjoying the sight. At the way she looked down, he get even more excited. I definitely want to have fun with you, he thought wickedly. He casually stepped a little closer to her, letting his arm brush against her side in a seemingly casual manner.

She jerked back at the touch and looked sharply up at him, failing miserably to keep her balance as she slipped and fell, the alcohol proving to be too much. "What was that for?" she accused Hiryu out of irritation. Instead of trying to stand back up, she crawled over to the side seats while glaring at him.

He smiled disarmingly. "I'm sorry. I lost my balance for a bit. Here, let me help you back to your feet." Without waiting for her response, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, putting one arm around her to press her against him. "Here, I'll help you stand up." He now had one hand gripping her wrist, while the other gripped just above her hip.

She gasped once again at the sudden forceful contact and tried in vain to push him away. "Hey! Let me go!" She looked worriedly at the hand gripping her wrist before looking back at him. "I'm up... you can let go."

He shook his head. "I don't dare risk it," he say playfully. "I can tell you're a little tipsy. You wouldn't want to slip-" his hand on her waist slid down to her hip, his palm on her flank now "-again, now would you?"

Lila felt where he put his claw and she shuddered, fearing what might be happening. She tried to put on a pleasant smile as she looked at him and nervously said, "Well I'm sure you would be great support, but there is a seat just over there." She pointed to the bench. "I could just go sit down." She slowly tried to peel off his fingers from her wrist.

He shook his head, tightening his grip on her flank. "You don't want to sit there. Those seats are filthy. You don't want to get this lovely dress dirty, now do you?" He positioned himself so that his hot breath blew right across her ear, his voice a sibilant whisper when he spoke. "Better to just stay right here next to me." He pulled her tighter against his right side, her left breast beginning to squish against him.

His words only served to make Lila's fear grow and she struggled a bit in his grip, trying to twist away. "I can assure you, the seats are perfectly fine." She tilted her head away from him. "And I can always wash the dress if I'm wrong."

Hiryu smiled at her. "Have you seen the things on those seats?" He gently squeezed her flank. "It could be permanently stained. Much better to stay close to me. A much more enjoyable ride." His tongue flicked out, licking the inside of her ear flap.

She struggled away harder, shaking her head to dislodge him. "Please can you let me go, I really want to go sit down." She shuddered and tried to twist her flank away from the gripping claw. "I think I might be coming down with something infectious," she claimed desperately.

He smirked at his captive. "Let me check." Without warning, his head snake forward and his lips pressed against hers, forcing her mouth open as his tongue snaked in to wrap around hers, squeezing it gently. He traced his tongue around her mouth completely before withdrawing. "Well, nothing dangerous to me," he said with a grin. He released her wrist, that hand coming to rest familiarly on her right breast.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion in her mouth and on her breast and she stood still, too shocked to do anything. After a moment, she turned to look at him and whimpered, "Please let me go."

He grinned at her. "Why?" he asked, squeezing her breast and flank as he spoke. His tail flicked up to wrap around the base of hers, tugging slightly. "Do you still want to sit down?" He asked suggestively.

She yelped when his tail tugged hers and she started to tear up. "Please sir." She noticed that her captor's loincloth was lifting up from its resting position, and her tears started to flow at a greater pace as she implored him, "Please, I don't want this... I just want to go home."

His grin widened, once more showing all of his teeth. "I'm not sure I follow what you're saying," he replied, licking his lips. "I ask again, do you want to sit down...or remain standing?"

Lila whimpered as she heard her choices. "I... can I just go sit down on the bench?"

He grinned at her. "Of course," he say pleasantly. "But we wouldn't want to stain such a nice dress, so…" Using both his claws, he ripped her dress off of her, reducing it to shreds and leaving her falling away from him in only her bra and panties.

She stumbled away and fell to the floor. Looking back at him, she saw her once beautiful dress hanging in shreds by his fingers. Seeing that, she glanced down to look at herself and saw that her ploy she had instated to get her crush to fall for her now left her nearly fully exposed, as her black laced bra allowed her nipples and areolas to show, while a faint outline of her virgin slit was visible through her matching panties. She quickly clamped her legs shut and covered her large breasts with her hands in a mixture of instinct and shock.

He grinned as he saw how exposed her undergarments left her. "Well now, it looks like you wanted this after all, didn't you? There's no way you wore those if you didn't want to get fucked." He grabbed her by her tail and pulled her back to her feet against him. "Admit it," he said, putting one hand onto her panties to rub her slit through them, "you wanted to have sex tonight, didn't you? This is all just for me."

"No!" She tried to struggle away and hit at his hands to stop him from rubbing her slightly moist slit. "Get away from me or I'll scream!" She tried to look threatening as she looked him in the eye.

He smirked at her, spreading his jaw so his teeth were more visible. "If you scream, I'll bite," he said, his voice barely a whisper. As her hands moved from covering her breasts when she tried to smack his hand away, he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it tightly, pinching her nipple through the fabric of her bra, his other hand unmoved from stroking against her slit. "But I might let you go if you answer my questions." His tongue snaked out to lick some of the tears off her cheek.

Lila leaned her face away from Hiryu's teeth and let out a little gasp when she felt his claws pinch her nipple. She started to sob a little and whispered out, "W… what are your questions?" She drew in a shuddering breath and started to dry heave a little as she felt his touches grow stronger, along with noticing something else start to grow as well.

He smirked at her. "Well...first, tell me your name. Then, answer my earlier question. You wore this set because you wanted to get fucked tonight, didn't you?" He continued to rub her slit through her panties, and started to tweak her nipple as he squeezed her breast.

"My name is… Lila." She shuddered as he continued to pleasure her body despite her protests. "And… I wasn't trying to mate with anyone." She gulped as she looked away. Her body, despite her own resistance, was continuing to get wetter and wetter from the new feelings she was experiencing.

Hiryu grinned widely at her. "Well Lila, let me tell you something." He tugged on her nipple. "You're not telling me the whole truth. You wore a dress as nice as that and underwear as seductive as that for a purpose. What was the purpose?" One of his claws caressing her slit through her panties pressed against her clit.

She let out a squeak as he touched her love button, and her body went partially limp. "I… I wasn't trying to find anyone to mate with… ths is my normal attire." She let out a small moan and shuddered in his grip. "Now can you let me go?"

He grinned widely. "Do you mean to tell me that you always dress like you're ready to fuck, that you always put your assets on display?" He slipped his tongue down, stretching it to lick her exposed cleavage. "Tell the truth, or I'll decide you want me to take you home as a pet." To emphasize his point, he slipped his hand under her panties and pinched her clit with the tips of his claws, enough to bring both pain and pleasure.

She mumbled something incoherent out and looked away, blushing.

Hiryu stopped his ministrations briefly. "What was that?" he asked, his tail whipping up to strike her across her rear with a loud crack.

She jumped and let out a yelp as her rear got whipped. "I… I was trying to get my high school crush's attention… nothing more!" Her blush went up a few notches.

He smirked at her. "Really? Now, the dress was eye catching...but what sort of 'attention' did you want? The only way your undergarments would even be visible is if you took off your dress." He chuckled wickedly. "You were going to get undressed for him, weren't you? Wanted him to see you like this?" His tail rubbed across where it smacked her, implying what would happen if she hesitated to answer.

"I..." She let out a sob and whispered, "I was." She looked away from him. "But I made a fool of myself." She started to sob. "And now i'm going to get… get..." She was unable to finish the sentence.

Hiryu smiled at her. "Is that so? So your sweetheart isn't going to get to see this? Well, it didn't go to waste. I'm getting a nice view." He grinned widely. "As promised, since you answered my questions, I'll let you go." He released his grip on her crotch, and pulled his claw on her breast away, tearing her bra off with it. "Oops," he said, grinning.

She stumbled back and fell on her flank once again, her now free tits jiggling as she hit the ground. She tried to curl up and cover herself from his sight and started to cry in earnest on the ground. She sobbed out, "Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

Smiling, he remove his loincloth, revealing his fully erect, throbbing, scaled member. "I might consider it," he said, grabbing hold of her head around her ears, "if you'll open your mouth for me."

Not being fully coherent, she opened her mouth to yell at him. "You said you would let me go!"

As she yell her last word, he shoved his dick into her open mouth, thrusting it as far back as she could take it. "I did let you go. I never said I wouldn't grab you again." He began to face fuck her, pushing his dick in and out of her mouth forcefully, pushing it a little further back with each thrust.

She choked and gagged as he started to thrust, her yelling being very abruptly cut off, and she thrashed as he pounded away at her face. Her hands tried to pummel him and her legs flailed out behind her. If she had anything in her stomach, she would have thrown up at this point.

He grinned, her pounding fists bouncing harmlessly off his scales. He continued to thrust into her mouth, forcing her head further onto his shaft as the head began to press into her throat.

She thrashed more and she tried to scream. The only thing that happened, though, was that Hiryu got some wonderful vibrations traveling along his throbbing dragonhood buried in her throat. Her face started to turn a little blue from the lack of blood.

He continued to push into her throat, enjoying the vibrations until he pulled her mouth onto the full length of his dick, before releasing straight down her throat, his member spraying a choking amount of seed into her.

She gagged and sputtered as some of his sperm went down the hole meant for air and entered her lungs. Her body started to spasm and she finally had enough clarity to try biting down on his member, before almost completely fading away and her body fell limp.

He pulled his dick out of her mouth and throat and smacked her in the cheek with the back of his hand. "Wake up, bitch!" he command, smacking her again.

She stirred on the floor and her pink body shuddered as she started to come to. Her eyes suddenly flew open and her back arched as her lungs tried to expunge the foreign substance that had entered them. She rolled over onto all fours and coughed up more and more, a puddle of her assailant's cum and her own saliva pooling below her bent head.

He smirked at her. "You know, I would have let you go after letting me fuck your face, but you tried to bite my dick." He tore her panties off and grabbed hold of her thighs. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." He pulled her legs open, exposing and spreading her slit.

She screamed. She tried to scramble forward, trying to get away from him. "Please!" She tried to kick back at him. "What else was I supposed to do? I thought you were going to kill me!"

He grinned widely. "I won't kill you, no." He pulled her towards him so that the tip of his dick was right against her slit. "But you might wish I would."

She thrashed as she felt his member poke her unopened flower. "Please!" She started to sob as she realized she couldn't get away. "I'm a virgin," she whispered. "I wanted my first time to be special..." she sobbed.

He paused. "Is that so." His voice almost sounded hesitant, sympathetic, giving Lila a moment of hope that he might relent. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Lila…" He gripped her thighs tighter. "Your first time will be one you never forget!" He thrust the full length of his dick into her undefiled flower.

She screamed as she felt his too-large member penetrate deep into her unused lips, tearing through her hymen like it was nothing. She slumped to the ground, the pain being unbearable for a moment, both physically and mentally. Her screams turned into wails and sobs as she realized that there was no going back, that she would never be a virgin again. She cried out through the sobs, "Y... You are...You are a monster!"

Hiryu tilted his head at her statement. "Possibly," he admitted. "However, I tell you one thing. By the time I'm done, you will be begging for more." He began to pound in and out of her, shaping her unblemished insides to his dick. "Because I'm not going to stop until you do."

She just lay on the ground, sobbing and letting off small screams of pain every time his member dragged in and out of her almost dry flower, tearing some of the soft flesh with its action.

As he continued to thrust in and out, small nubs rose up on his throbbing member, covered with soft scales, pressing her insides open a little wider, as his thrusts no longer tore at her insides, despite still being too huge to be entirely comfortable yet. The nubs stimulated her walls, increasing the release of fluid.

She groaned on the floor as he pounded away, her face being ground into the floor by his thrusts. "Why are you doing this to me?" Her screams stopped, but she continued to sob. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

He smirked at her. "Truthfully? I have unusual tastes, some would think, and I only take the best. So there was no way I could let you get away." As he thrust into her, small spines join the nubs. Having fully explored her insides, the spines positioned themselves so that they scraped stimulatingly across her g-spot with every thrust. Leaning forward, he grabbed her by her breasts and pulled her up onto all fours, not letting go.

She gasped in pleasure and let out a loud moan into the now warm air. "Wha... What is that!?" she screamed in unwanted delight as his spines hit her g-spot perfectly.

Hiryu grinned at her as he squeezes her breasts, continuing to pound into her. "From the sound of it, you're enjoying this." He continued to pound into her, stimulating her insides with every thrust. He began to tweak her nipples at the same time, and snaked the tip of his tail forward to tease her love button. He focused on his movements and her reactions, bringing her close to a climax but not quite letting her reach it.

She started to moan loudly with every one of his thrusts, while at the same time, she screamed out every time he touch her engorged clit. Pain being a long distant memory, she started to accept the massive member inside of her and go along with it when she remembered his earlier actions. "And what are you going to do to me when you're finished?"

He continued to pound into her. "That depends on you," he said, the tip of his tail wrapping around her engorged clit and squeezing lightly. "But I'll save that explanation for when we get there." He suddenly flipped her onto her back, still pounding into her, his spines still hitting her g-spot as he grasped her breasts, beginning to suck on one of her nipples. He kept his nose on her scent for when she was about to climax, and kept her from quite crossing that threshold while getting her as close to it as he could.

She writhed underneath him, hating him, but wanting to have more. She slowly brought her legs up and wrapped them around him, trying to make each of his thrusts harder. She threw her head back and screamed in frustration. "I... hate... you!"

He grinned at her. "That may be what your mouth says, but your body says you're loving what I'm doing to you. You want me to keep going. You want me to make you scream more. You want me to bring you to ultimate pleasure...don't you?" His continued thrusts caused plenty of her fluid to drip down from her slit to coat and cover the area between it and her tail.

She growled and looked away. "I don't want this." She hit the back of his head with her hands before merely pressing his suckling mouth farther into her needy breast. "I don't want... this." Her legs continue to aid him in his thrusts deep inside her velvety tomb.

He grinned widely, sucking hard on her nipple as he pulled his head back, pulling her breast up until her nipple escaped his mouth with an audible pop. "If you don't want it...then why are you clinging to me so tightly? Why are you pressing me into you? Why are you gripping me so tightly with your legs that I couldn't escape if I wanted to?" He continued to pound into her, pushing her closer to climax. His tail tip began to tease her back door.

She tried to relax her legs and push him away, but found that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she settled for glaring at him and reaching between them, grabbing the base of his juice covered cock when it slid out and jacking him off a little with her clenched fist. She glared at him while still letting off little moans. "You will cum first. I won't let you win."

He grinned at her. "I doubt that." His tail tip pushed into her back door, lubricating the inside as it pushed in. "I can control myself, and I've already cum once, remember? And besides...who says I want you to cum? Maybe I'll blow my load and leave you here, on the verge of climax but too weak to reach it?"

She looked worried for a second before she hastily changed her expression to one of nervous challenge. "You... you wouldn't do that... you need..." She stuttered, not seeing a way out of her predicament. She shuddered and squeezed him in tighter "Why are you so cruel?"

"Cruel?" he asked. "I'm not cruel. I took my pleasure from you, now I want you to enjoy this, too." He stopped all movement. "But only if you are enjoying it."

She gasped when he stopped moving. "I... " she whimper out. "I don't want this." She shuddered and convulsed, trying to hump at his motionless dick still lodged inside of her. She broke down into sobbing once again. "I just want my mommy."

He smiled at her. "Well, let me tell you something." He pulled out of her, beginning to stimulate her everywhere but her sex, keeping her on the verge of climax. "You will never escape me until you climax. I won't let you go until you reach your peak. And I won't do that to you...until you beg for it."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and weakly hit his chest with her fist "I... I want..." She turned her head away and shook her head violently, trying to clear it of the bad thoughts, to no avail. She closed her eyes and whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, "I want to cum."

He grinned widely. "If you want to cum, then ask for it properly." He licked her cheek. "Look me in the eye, and say, 'Master, please make me cum'. And mean it."

She looked at him with a mixture of rage, sadness, and most of all lust in her eyes. "Please make me cum," she looked away, "but you aren't my master."

He frowned at her. "If you want me to make you cum, then I am." He pinched both her nipples for extra incentive. "Say it!" he snarled, the sudden sign of rage amplifying her instinctive fear of an apex predator.

She cringed away before looking back up at him. "Please make me cum... master," she whimpered and blushed, looking away from him again, but not failing to raise her hips up, presenting her flower to him.

He grinned. "Since you asked so nicely…" He lowered his hips...and thrust into her back door.

She screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her ass being stretched beyond its limit to try to accommodate his girth. Her screams quickly turned to pure screams of delight as he began to thrust in and out.

As he pulled out at one point, he grinned. A second throbbing phallus extend from under his scales, just over the first. Positioning himself, he thrust forward, plunging into both her holes simultaneously.

Her screams were abruptly cut off as she nearly blacked out from the feeling of her first orgasm ripping through her, rendering her speechless and numbing her mind from all but the pleasurable sensations tearing up from her filled nethers.

As he felt her clench around him, he released as well, wanting her to associate her first climax with the feeling of his twin phalli filling her ass and pussy with his cum, spraying out until she was completely filled.

She lay there panting in the afterglow, her tongue lolling out and their mixed cum seeping out around his spent cock. After a minute she looked up and grinned at him. "You know... they have cameras on this thing..."

He smiled grimly at her. "You would think that, wouldn't you." Reaching up, he tugged on one of the 'cameras', revealing an empty box without circuitry. "Did you really think I would do something like this if I could be caught being a...monster? Don't be absurd. However, now you have a choice." He gestured to the door of the subway car. "Leave here alone, naked, with genetic code free cum dripping from every hole trying to find help from that world that laughed at you and denied you anything you could hope to want...or you come with me, where you will want for nothing, and I will ensure that you experience all new heights of pleasure." He smiled. "Purgatory, or paradise? Your choice. All it takes to come with me...is one word."

She looked to the open door, then back to him, a smile grew on her face before leaving. She looked back to the open door with a look of deep sadness. "But my mother..." She looked back at him. "She was always kind to me... master."

He smiled at her. "And she will continue to be a part of your life, Lila. To her eyes, you will become engaged to a rich, powerful, compassionate man who wants nothing more than for you to be happy. She will be overjoyed for you." He placed his arm around her shoulders, opening the other door to a limo that pulled up out of nowhere. "Come, Lila. Welcome to paradise."

The spell released Twilight from its grip and she fell to the ground, stunned at what she had seen. She shook her head "That was disgusting! Forcing himself on her like that!" She got up and slammed the book shut, kicking it off the table and into a corner of the room. "I should destroy it, it has proven that it can't show anything of value" She charged up her horn to blast the book into oblivion but she adjusted her weight and felt a particular sensation.

Looking back she saw the end of her note taking pencil sticking out of her plot, dripping with her arousal. Shocked, she took it out with her magic and threw it to the sink, feeling slightly sick, looking back she saw that below where she had been standing, ther was a small puddle of liquid. Her cheeks red, she quickly cleaned herself and the floor up while her fatigue from earlier slowly returned.

Twilight stumbled up the steps to her room and cast hersef into bed, swiftly falling into the land of dreams. As she was about to slip completely away, she remembered the book in the corner in the of the room, to tired to get up, she vowed to destroy it in the morning, when she was better rested. with that, her conscious left her and she fell asleep.

Back down in the kitchen, the book let of its last flash of the night as a small black cat raised itself from the cover and trotted over to the spot where Twilight had stood. Sniffing the ground, it let out a purr and quickly set about lapping up the moist bits that Twilight had missed in her quick cleaning. Once it finished it lazily made its way back to the book and crawled back inside. The house was once again still and all was quiet.


End file.
